Immigrant Song
Immigrant Song is the 24th episode of Season 5 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Kitty flips out when Red has a change of heart and tells Eric and Donna that they can leave with his blessing. A fall from the water tower leads to a brief truce between Kelso and Hyde, while Fez gets busted for a senior prank. Recap Donna Pinciotti goes to Eric Forman's house to tell him that she will be graduating with the gang at Point Place High. Laurie Forman enters and asks Kitty Forman where her dad is, and Kitty tells her he's gone fishing. Laurie and Eric begin to panic, and Donna asks what the problem is. Eric tells her that Red only goes fishing when he's "super-pissed". Kitty yells at Eric and Donna, saying they are not acting like adults. Michael Kelso goes to see Jackie Burkhart with a jar of pink jelly beans, trying to console her after her breakup with Steven Hyde. He is only trying to seduce her though, and she is angry at him. He tells her that he's sorry, and to just enjoy the jelly beans he got her. Then Fez rushes in and demands his jelly beans back. Fez is taking pictures of Donna in her schoolgirl uniform. Jackie comes in, and Hyde tries to reconcile with her. She is still furious at him. Fez, Kelso and Hyde climb the water tower. Kelso begins to tease Hyde about Jackie and they refuse to speak with each other. Then Kelso writes "Michael + Jackie" and Hyde threaetens to beat him up, and then Kelso falls. Hyde goes to check on him, but the police come and arrest Fez. Red returns to the Forman home and tells everybody to go to the living room. Red reveals that when he was on his fishing trip, he was madder then ever. But he realizes that he is proud of Eric because he stuck to his goal no matter what Red did and gives the couple his blessing. Upon hearing this, Kitty is now even more angry herself--and is still madly against it. Red even offers to pay for Eric's college as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. Hyde takes Kelso to the hospital and the two friends decide to stop fighting, recalling an elementary school moment where they both had a crush on their teacher. Then they start fighting over who gets Jackie, both vying for the other one. Jackie shows up, afraid that it was Hyde who fell, and Hyde realizes she still has feelings for him. Eric and Donna look in the newspaper for an apartment in Madison. Kitty walks in and tells Eric he's killing his mother. She runs out to talk to Red about it, ending in a rant full of obscenities that are all bleeped. Kelso is glad that he and Hyde are buds again but then Hyde drops the news that he is pursuing Jackie again. Kelso tells Hyde angrily that he will pursue Jackie as well. Fez walks in and calls them "two sons of two bitches" for not helping him out of his situation with the police, and that now he is being deported. In her anger, Kitty has left to go fishing. Fez writes a letter to Jimmy Carter trying to convince the president to let him stay in the country. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman Special Guest Star :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Trivia *Don Stark is absent from the main cast in this episode. *The scene where Fez quickly takes a picture of Donna's panties was once used for a commercial promo of That '70s Show Quotes Photos That70sshow 003.jpg 70s show.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Jackie Category:Hyde Category:Fez